Can't Believe I'm Jealous
by Isob3l
Summary: Rachel and Finn have been best friends forever. But when Rachel meets a new guy, Finn starts to feel things he never thought he would. Will she feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to write a nice Finchel story! I was working on another story, and I was worried to start this one, but I'm excited about this one. So, I hope that it doesn't suck!**

**Summary: Finn and Rachel have been best friends forever. But when Rachel starts dating a new guy, Finn gets feelings he never expected. Will Finn be able to convince Rachel to leave her boyfriend for him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But I do own this story. Hehehe!**

**Can't Believe I'm Jealous**

**Chapter 1**

The song _Faithfully _rang out in Finn's empty bedroom.

Finn was tired and fighting a major hangover. He glanced at his alarm clock and noticed that it was noon.

He groaned, but he answered the phone anyway.

"Yeah Rach? What is it?" Finn inquired. He tried his best to shield his best friend from the irritation in his voice, but he was unsuccessful.

"You told me to call you at noon to make sure that you woke up," Rachel replied in that melodic voice of hers.

Finn thought back to the night before.

He remembered drinking with Puck and Sam and he remembered hitting on the bartender. He didn't remember calling Rachel or getting home.

"I'll take your silence as you not remembering. You asked me when I drove you home last night. You drunk dialed me and I picked you, Puck and Sam up," Rachel said.

Finn briefly remembered all of this, but he decided that if Rachel said it, it must've been true. Rachel rarely lied.

"Do you remember?" Rachel inquired, irritated by his silence.

"Slightly. Thanks by the way," Finn replied. He got up to see how hung over he was. He pulled up the blinds and immediately yanked them shut. He cringed at his brief encounter with the sunlight.

"No worries. I'm just glad that you called. Are you up for lunch?" she inquired cheerfully.

Finn didn't really feel up for it, but he wasn't about to pass up an afternoon with his best friend.

"Yeah sure. A few aspirin and I'll be fine."

"Great. Did you want me to pick you up?"

Finn considered her offer, but realized that he needed time to recover from the night before.

"Nah, Rach. I'll meet you there. Bellizimos?" Finn replied. (**A/N: Just made that restaurant up. If it exists, I don't own it.)**

"Sounds great. See you there," she said before hanging up.

Finn walked into his kitchen and poured a glass of water. He opened up a drawer and pulled out an aspirin.

He popped the aspirin in his mouth and felt immediate relief.

He went to prepare himself and he felt a nervous thrill at seeing Rachel again.

He immediately dismissed it. Rachel and he were best friends. Just friends.

(At Bellizimos)

Finn walked in and he immediately spotted Rachel.

Although frankly, she wasn't hard to spot in a crowd. She had that presence about her that made his eyes immediately pick her out of a crowd. That was how they met.

He sat across from her at the table. She flashed him her Rachel Barry smile and said, "Rough night?"

Finn nodded and winced slightly from the sunlight coming in from the windows.

Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses.

When she handed them to Finn, he inquired, "Umm… thanks a ton Rach, but why do you have a pair of men's sunglasses in your purse?"

Rachel giggled and replied, "Finn we've been best friends for 5 years. I know how you sound when you're really hung over."

Finn nodded his assent. She did know him.

"Besides, you were extra drunk when you met me and I recall you hating sunlight the next morning," she added.

Finn smiled at the memory.

He had met Rachel at his friend Mercedes' party. He had attempted to hit on her and he had failed miserably. He then proceeded to get very drunk and call her later in the evening.

She was still there and she decided to drive him home. Except, she didn't know where he lived. So, she drove him to her house and he slept on her couch.

They had been best friends ever since.

Rachel smiled at him and inquired, "So did you get her number?"

Finn looked at her with confused look on his face and replied, "What?"

"The bartender. You were trying to convince her to give you her number when I came to pick you up. Did you get it?" she inquired.

He thought back to his hazy memory of last night.

"I don't know."

"What's that on your wrist?" she inquired.

Finn glanced at his wrist and, sure enough, there was a set of seven numbers scrawled on it along with the name Audrey.

"Her number," he replied nonchalantly.

Rachel chuckled.

"Even when you're drunk you still manage to get the girl's number. Incredible," she said incredulously.

Finn smiled and replied, "It's because I have a dazzling personality."

"No it's because you're six-foot and ripped," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Well, what about you?" Finn questioned accusingly.

"What about me?"

Finn shot her his 'you're kidding me right' look.

"There are like 6 guys here who are ogling you."

"There are not!"

"Yes there are. They haven't approached you because they think that we're dating."

Rachel looked at him shocked.

"No there aren't. That's not true."

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. It is. You have no idea how guys react around beautiful girls. I bet you the second you walk away from me at least 1 guy will come up to you."

Rachel blushed at the 'beautiful girls' comment, but Finn ignored it. It was not uncommon for him to call her beautiful. In his mind, there was no denying that she was beautiful.

Rachel gave him an indignant look and got up.

"Where are you going?" he inquired.

"Bar," she replied.

Finn nodded and turned to watch her at the bar.

Sure enough, a guy walked up to her and the two started talking.

Finn examined the guy. He was tall, but shorter than Finn. He had brown curly hair and a cocky attitude.

He motioned to Finn and Rachel turned to glance at him.

She discretely winked at him and turned back around.

Finn smiled weakly. He had wanted Rachel to meet a nice guy. That was his intent.

Finn saw Rachel hand the guy a slip of paper.

_Her number,_ he thought to himself.

Finn felt an odd sensation in his chest.

He wanted Rachel to come back to the table.

He saw her nod enthusiastically and walk back.

The guy watched her the whole way back before leaving.

Finn forced the feeling away and did his best to act happy for her.

"Told you," he teased.

Rachel smiled brightly and sat back down.

"So?" Finn inquired.

"His name is Jesse St. James and he is a teacher and a show choir director for some group called Vocal Adrenaline or something like that. He asked me out for Friday and he seems really nice. You were so right, Finn," Rachel said quickly.

"Rach, calm down. You're barely making any sense," Finn said calmly.

Rachel nodded.

"Sorry," she said, slowly this time, "I'm just so excited. I haven't really met a guy I think I can be serious with in a while. You were right though. He thought you and I were an item. God, I had no idea that people would think that. Weird, right?"

Finn nodded numbly and gave her a half-hearted smile.

Finn felt something that he hadn't felt for a while.

Finn was jealous.

**A/N: So? This is my first Glee multi-chap. I'm a little nervous about it. It's not gonna be that long I think. I could make it longer if you want. Please review! I won't update if you don't review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel like I should change the title to 'Can't Believe This Story Is Getting This Much Hype'. I'd like to thank all of the reviewers, people who have subscribed to me as an author or to his story, and people who favorite the story and me as an author. I've written 8 stories and none of them have gotten this much hype. Thank you. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy won't return my calls.**

**Chapter 2**

_I'm jealous, _Finn realized.

He stood abruptly and knocked over his chair.

Rachel looked at him with concern and inquired, "Is everything okay?"

Finn looked into her beautiful brown eyes and knew that he had to leave before he said something he'd regret.

"N-no. I promised…. Umm... Puck that we'd meet up and it's getting late so I'm gonna go. I'll pay at the front," Finn stammered.

Rachel stood also and a look of bewilderment crossed her face.

"We haven't ordered anything. Are you sure you're okay?" she questioned.

Finn laughed nervously and replied, "I'm totally fine. Just hung over. I'll call you later."

Rachel nodded, but she looked irritated.

Finn bent down and kissed her cheek before leaving.

Rachel brought her hand up to her face and wondered what had come over Finn.

(At Puck's house)

The ride to Puck's house was pleasantly quick.

Finn hammered on the door of Puck's apartment.

A few minutes later, a very unhappy and sleepy Puck opened the door.

"What the fu-"he began.

"I think I have a thing for Rachel," Finn said quickly.

Puck raised his eyebrows in shock and beckoned Finn in.

Finn stepped in and said, "I don't know what I'm gonna do, man. One minute we're talking and laughing, the next some guy is hitting on her and I get jealous. I can't believe I'm jealous!"

Puck laughed lightly and then cringed from the effort.

"Dude, relax. We all saw this coming," Puck replied nonchalantly.

"How can I relax when- wait what do you mean by that?" Finn inquired accusingly.

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knew, dude. The only reason you didn't is because she didn't date a lot of winners and you're practically already dating."

Finn thought briefly. Rachel had dated a lot of duds. No real competition. And they were really close.

Finn groaned.

"You're right! I hate it when that happens."

Puck chuckled.

"Get used to it. We all knew that you loved her."

"Who said anything about love?" Finn scoffed, although secretly he had been thinking the same thing.

"Well, who do you see yourself with when you're old and gray?" Puck inquired.

"Rachel," Finn replied before he thought about.

"If she said she loved you, how would you feel?"

"Amazing. Relieved. Happy," Finn replied.

Puck cackled and said, "Dude you are totally in love with her."

Finn thought about this briefly.

He had come to the same conclusion. He was in love with Rachel Barry.

"Crap. I'm too late. She's dating someone new," Finn whined.

"So?" Puck inquired.

"So what? She's taken," Finn replied as if it was obvious.

"Steal her back. Show her what she's missing."

Finn thought about his suggestion.

Puck obviously thought he needed more convincing because he said, "Dude. She loves you too. That's why she doesn't date guys she can see a future with. She was waiting for you. Then, you showed her a guy she could be serious with and she thought you weren't interested. Put on the moves, man."

Finn smiled lightly.

"You're right. I'm gonna win her back from Jesse St. Jackass," he exclaimed cheerfully.

Finn would let her know how he felt and he would win Rachel Barry.

"You've got to plant the seed of doubt first. Flirt with her. Make her unsure of Jesse. Make Jesse unsure too."

Finn nodded, a plan already forming in his head.

"Dude, how do you know all of this? You haven't had a serious girlfriend since the 8th grade," Finn inquired incredulously.

"This is how I get chicks. I just do it faster so that they'll sleep with me," Puck replied as if he'd just said that it was gonna rain.

Finn nodded, slightly disgusted that he was gonna win the girl he loved with Noah Puckerman's pick up moves.

"She'll love ya in no time," Puck said, "Now leave or get me some aspirin because I am so hung over right now."

Finn chuckled at his joke, and Puck laughed along.

Puck suddenly got serious and said, "Seriously, Finn. I drank a lot of beer and shots. This conversation is way too loud."

Finn nodded and went to go fetch Puck's aspirin. He normally would've flipped him off, but he was so excited at the prospect of winning over Rachel.

**A/N: Sorry if I made Finn a little O.O.C. I wasn't sure how to make him react. If I made him in character, go me, but sorry if I didn't. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I suddenly realize that I haven't been very descriptive of certain details. I would like to clarify. Everyone is 25 or so. The TV show Glee never happened. They didn't know each other in high school, Finn and Rachel met through mutual friends. The Glee kids all know each other and Kurt is still Finn's brother. For some reason, I picture them living in California or somewhere else warm. I'd like to thank AleshaaaRose10 for pointing these things out! I'd like to apologize for the Barry/Berry fiasco. I didn't know how to spell it so I guessed. I guessed wrong. My bad. Anyway, thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy is ignoring me. I probably couldn't buy it from him anyway. Sigh…**

**Chapter 3**

"Alright so step one, show up at her house before the date," Puck instructed.

Finn raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Why?"

"Because you need to give her something to think about during the date. Say that you came over to hang out and that you forgot about her date. Then tell her that she looks stunning and that any guy would kill to be with her," Puck replied.

"Dude, you should write a book," Finn said in awe.

"I know," he replied matter-of-factly, "Next, you'll have to flirt with her constantly, but subtlety. Dance with her when the opportunity arises, sing with her at karaoke bars, and compliment her constantly."

Finn nodded, urging him to continue.

"Then, you assert your dominance to Jesse. Let him know that you're not going anywhere."

Finn raised an eyebrow dubiously, but said nothing.

"In cases like these, the women will be very persistent. You need the boyfriend to realize her feelings and dump her."

"I don't want him to dump her. That'll break her heart," Finn argued.

"Not for long, you'll be right there to steal her heart. Now shut up and pay attention," Puck commanded.

Finn considered protesting, but he shut his mouth and nodded obligingly.

"Good. Now, between asserting your dominance and him dumping her, you'll have to get a girl and go on a double date. Then you dump her and tell Rachel that she wasn't the type of girl that you liked. The girl has to be the polar opposite of Rachel."

Finn nodded and smiled at the plan.

"I'm gonna set a deadline for you."

"A deadline? Why?" Finn inquired.

Puck rolled his eyes and replied, "You can't chase her for that long. She might actually fall in love with this guy."

Finn frowned at the thought of Rachel falling for anyone other than him.

"What's my deadline?" he inquired.

"New Year's Eve. You go to the party, get her alone and tell her that you love her."

Finn nodded and smiled. Rachel would love the romance and the drama of all that.

"Thanks dude. I really appreciate this. It means a-"Finn began.

"Let's not pansy up man. We're both men here," Puck interrupted.

Finn nodded briskly.

"So," Finn began, "Who is she?"

Finn looked at Finn with a shocked look on his face and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Finn chuckled and said, "Whenever I mention getting serious with any girl you tell me not to, and you certainly don't give me advice. Who's the girl you like? The one who you're trying to win over."

Puck smiled and replied, "Her name is Lauren Zices. **(A/N: If anyone knows how to spell her last name, please tell me!)** She's not normally my type, but she's so cool. She's hard to get and I like big girls. I'm in love."

Finn started laughing insanely.

Puck smiled and said, "Ok. Laugh all you want, but you're on love with Rachel Berry."

Finn stopped laughing immediately and defended, "What does that mean? Rachel is amazing."

"Sure she's cool, but you're as much of a player as me, except you're not as good. If you can fall in love then I can too."

Finn smiled again and nodded.

"We're growing up, I guess," Finn admitted.

Puck laughed and replied, "Maybe you are, but the Puckmaster doesn't grow up. He doesn't need to."

Finn laughed again and stood to leave.

"Sure he doesn't," Finn teased.

"Whatever. Where are you going?" Puck inquired.

"I'm gonna make sure Sam is cool. And that Quinn isn't mad at us for getting him drunk."

"Geez, she is so uptight about wherever he goes since he proposed."

"Well, we don't exactly ignore chicks when we go out, so she's probably scared that he'll leave her."

"They're so smitten it's disgusting."

Finn nodded his assent and turned to leave.

Finn made sure to slam the door on the way out, just to hear Puck scream, "God dammit Finn!"

He smiled widely.

(At Sam and Quinn's house)

Finn knocked on the door of their nice condo, waiting anxiously for Quinn to answer the door.

Puck was right when he said that Quinn was a little uptight when it came to Sam's whereabouts.

Quinn and Sam were so in love that it was disgusting, but it also gave him hope for a future with Rachel.

Sam had stolen Quinn away from Finn, and at first Finn had hated him for it, but eventually he forgave both of them. They've been close ever since. Finn was even Sam's best man.

Quinn opened the door and immediately a frown spread across her face.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired sourly.

"I just wanted to check on Sam. Can I come in?" Finn replied.

Quinn hesitated before swinging the door open and stepping aside.

Finn decided that he needed to make up with Quinn immediately. The wedding was in a week and she was under enough stress as is.

"So Quinn," he began, Quinn turned toward him, "Sorry that we all got a little drunk last night. We were celebrating the wedding."

Quinn wasn't buying it because she rolled her eyes. Finn decided to try another tactic.

"I regret it. Sam is annoying when he's drunk."

She raised an eyebrow and Finn knew he had captured her interest.

"Yeah, all he talks about is… I should stop. He'd get really embarrassed," Finn said.

"No," Quinn said eagerly, "I mean, no. You can tell me. What does he talk about?"

Finn hid a smile at his plan working.

"Well, all he talks about is how much he loves you. It's sickening," he replied.

"Oh," Quinn said, suppressing a smile.

Finn knew that she had forgiven him and Sam.

Quinn led Finn to the kitchen where he found Sam sitting at the counter with a sandwich.

Quinn walked over and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

"I love you," she shouted back.

Sam raised an eyebrow and Sam knew that his suspicion of Quinn being mad at Sam was correct.

Finn smiled and shrugged.

**A/N: So, I wanted to give a little back story. I wanted to add a few more couples and characters. Please review! Oh, a little heads up I'm goin on vacay soon so that means no computer. I won't be able to update for two weeks. Sorry! Thanks a ton! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank my reviewers and everyone that told me how to spell Zizes! I had no idea! Umm… Just so that you know, Quinn and Sam are getting married on Christmas Eve. I figured it was romantic and dramatic enough. I'm not quite sure how long to make this story. Someone told me 6 chapters and someone told me like a million or something like that. So if you know how long you want this to be, then could you tell me? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**

**Chapter 4**

"How'd you get her to forgive me?" Sam inquired.

Finn shrugged.

"I told her that when you're drunk you talk about how much you love her," he replied.

Sam chuckled.

He suddenly became serious and said, "Do I?"

Finn nodded sadly.

"Wow. I hope she never leaves me or else I can never get drunk again," Sam joked.

Finn snorted.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just came to check in and save the wedding," Finn teased, although he knew that he was here because of Rachel.

"Come on, man. You knew she's just stressed about the wedding and stuff. You came to tell me something," Sam stated.

Finn nodded and replied, "You're right. You know me too well."

Sam nodded and said, "Out with it."

Begrudgingly, Finn said, "I'm in love with Rachel."

Sam smiled widely and said, "Seriously? Quinn lost."

"You guys bet whether or not I'd fall in love with Rachel?" Finn inquired angrily.

"No. We both knew that you guys were in love. I bet that you'd realize it first and she bet that Rachel would see it first."

"See what?" Quinn inquired, reentering the room.

"Finn loves Rachel. Pay up," Sam replied, holding out his hand.

"Dude! Quinn and Rachel are friends!" Finn exclaimed.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "She won't tell. You can trust Quinn. Right, babe?"

Quinn nodded and smiled.

"Damn. I really thought Rachel would say that she loves Finn. Here," Quinn said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

Finn snorted and said, "You guys bet a kiss on the cheek? That's lame."

Sam nodded.

"You are gonna need a little lame to win over Rachel. So don't mock," Sam argued.

"That's true. I'm gonna leave because it's obvious that Finn doesn't trust me," Quinn said.

"Kay baby," Sam replied, pecking her on the cheek.

Quinn turned and left.

"So," Sam began, turning towards Finn, "Do you know what you're gonna do?"

Finn told Sam Puck's plan. When he was finished, Sam nodded.

"Makes sense. You should invite her to the wedding."

Finn groaned.

"We were already going together, but I'm not so sure anymore. This new guy might take her."

"She promised you. Act all excited about it and she can't cancel on you. Besides, asking a guy to a wedding that early in their relationship. It's too serious too fast," Sam reasoned.

Finn nodded hopefully.

"Dude, she is totally in love with you. I can have Quinn talk to her if you want," Sam offered.

"No, I do not want Rachel to know."

"Quinn wouldn't tell her. She'd just get a feel of Rachel's feelings for you," Sam insisted.

"No, I want to win her over. Thanks, but this is something I have to do."

Sam nodded.

"If that's what you have to do man. Good luck."

"Thanks," Finn continued, "So how's the wedding?"

Sam shook his head.

"Quinn is great about it. She doesn't let me know how stressful it is. She doesn't let me help either. She says that she knows that I don't want to do it and that it's not that hard. Rachel helps a lot though."

"Did you want me to convince her to let you help?" Finn offered.

"If you can, sure. But I doubt she will, man. She is hell bent on not being a bridezilla and making this a pleasant experience for me. She doesn't want me to leave or something," Sam replied sadly.

Finn smiled at the sweet gesture.

"That's sweet. I never thought I'd see Quinn Fabray insecure in a relationship. I'll talk to her. I know her so well that I know what works and what doesn't."

Finn had known Quinn since high school. They were high school sweethearts who followed each other to college. The had just graduated when she met Sam.

She immediately fell in love with him and dumped Finn for him. It didn't take long for him to forgive them though. Their relationship hadn't been top-notch.

"Thanks dude. Are you sure you don't want Quinn to talk to her? They're meeting today for final dress fittings."

Finn considered his offer.

"It wouldn't hurt I guess. But she cannot tell Rachel anything. Or even hint at anything."

Sam nodded and agreed, "Ok. I'll ask her. Later dude."

Quinn reentered and said, "Oh is Finn leaving?"

Finn nodded.

"I'll walk him to the door," she said to Sam, who nodded in agreement.

Sam winked at Finn obviously.

"Do you have something in your eye baby?" Quinn inquired, concerned.

Finn snorted and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Uuh… yeah, but I got it out. Thanks babe," he replied.

"Good," she replied suspiciously.

When they were out of earshot, Finn said, "Look, Quinn, I know that it's not my place, but if this wedding is stressing you-"

"It's not that stressful," she snapped.

Finn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Quinn, I've known you since I was 15. I know when you're stressed out;" at Quinn's silence he continued, "Sam is not going to leave you. He is too in love with you to even think of leaving."

Quinn nodded and replied, "I just don't want to be an awful bride. I know he doesn't want to organize it with me."

Finn chuckled and said, "You are wrong if you think he doesn't. He'd skydive just to be with you, Quinn. He wants to marry you and he wants to plan this wedding with you. You have nothing to be insecure about."

Quinn nodded and smiled.

"Can you see yourself out?" she looked back at the kitchen, "I have something that I have to do."

Finn nodded and she ran off.

He hung back and strained to hear.

"I'm going back for a final tasting of our cake on Friday. Did you want to go with me?" Quinn inquired nervously.

"Yes of course. Babe, I want to be involved in this wedding. Anything that still needs to be done, I will do," Sam replied enthusiastically.

Finn smiled and saw himself out.

A few minutes later he got a text from Sam that read:

_I owe you one big time. You rock._

**A/N: I know that there's a lot of Quam in this chapter, but I wanted to add a few more popular couples before it got too Finchel. I loved Quam and it was sad that they broke up. Anyway, it will totally become Finchel from now on with little Quam and Pizes. Anyway, review and you get another mental hug from me! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! Vacation was great and I'll continue updating and all that. Anyway, please review and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, this fanfiction wouldn't suck as much.**

**Chapter 5**

Rachel P.O.V

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late," Rachel said to Quinn while rushing in to the bridal boutique.

Quinn turned to face her and smiled a little tearily.

Rachel noticed that she was in her wedding dress and her veil.

Her dress was simple, but elegant. It had a simple heart-neck bodice and a full, but not ridiculous skirt and a lace bolero. Her veil was a simple head-piece.

Quinn was originally looking for something more complex, but the second she tried on the dress she knew it was the one.

And Rachel agreed with her entirely. She looked gorgeous.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel breathed.

Quinn sniffled and laughed lightly. Rachel joined in and handed Quinn a tissue.

"Thanks," Quinn whispered before dabbing at her eyes.

"No problem. You look beautiful."

Quinn nodded and replied, "Thanks. Is there any planning that Sam could help me with?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, but answered, "Yeah. I mean all week you need to confirm the church decorations, flower arrangements, food tasting and seating charts. Why the change of heart?"

Quinn shrugged and said, "Well, Finn was there earlier and he told me that Sam wanted to help out and to be there for me. He was right I guess."

Rachel smiled at Finn's handle on the situation.

"So," Quinn began nonchalantly, "you're taking Finn to the wedding?"

Rachel nodded.

"Hmm… that's interesting."

Rachel cocked her head to the side and inquired, "Why? What's interesting?"

"I just want to know why a beautiful girl, such as yourself, is going to a wedding with a friend. Unless, he's not just a friend," Quinn replied.

"He is a friend. And I don't get many offers and we didn't want to go alone," Rachel replied as nonchalantly as she could manage, even though Quinn's question unnerved her.

"He could get a date and so could you. You just wanted to go together," Quinn said, managing to sit down in that full skirt.

"I met someone," Rachel stated abruptly, trying to change the subject.

Quinn looked up from smoothing out her dress and stared at Rachel somewhat frantically.

"Why?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and responded, "Why not? He's nice and willing."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Jesse St. James and he's the coach of the show choir group, Vocal Adrenaline. They're supposed to be really good. He invited me to dinner on Friday and he said that on Thursday he wanted me to go to Sectionals for show choir or something. He said to bring as many friends as necessary. You and Sam are of course invited."

Quinn nodded slowly as if she was digesting all of this.

"We'll try to go. Is Finn invited?"

Rachel nodded.

"What's with you and talking about Finn today?"

Quinn's eyes widened and she stuttered, "I-I don't k-know w-what you're talking a-about."

"All day you've been talking about Finn. I think I know what this is about."

Quinn gasped and inquired, "You do?"

Rachel nodded and said, "You are getting cold feet about Sam and Finn is reminding you how things could've been."

Quinn jolted to her feet and exclaimed, "That is not what's happening here."

Rachel nodded sympathetically and said, "Look, I know Finn's a nice guy, but you love Sam. He will make you immensely happy."

"I don't like Finn and I am not having second thoughts."

"Then what's going on?"

Quinn paused before answering, "I think you and Finn should get together. I think he likes you."

Rachel stood impatiently and scowled at Quinn.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Rachel-"

"No. We are just friends," Rachel interrupted.

"Okay," Quinn amended apologetically.

"I've got to go."

"Rachel, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. I just need some air. I'll see you Thursday."

Quinn nodded sadly and watched Rachel leave.

(Back at her house)

_Finn and me? Finn likes me? Ha. _Rachel thought to herself.

_Ding dong._

Rachel jumped at the sound of her doorbell.

"Rach, it's me!" she heard Finn yell.

Rachel slowly walked to the door and found Finn staring expectantly down at her. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked in simple jeans and a T-shirt. He was very tall and his muscles were well defined. At the sight of her, he smiled his half smile and her heart sped up.

She silently scolded herself.

"Can I come in?" he inquired, still smiling at her.

Rachel looked away from his intense gaze and stepped aside, muttering, "Of course."

Finn stepped in.

"You'd never guess the crazy thing Quinn thought today," Rachel said eager to break the silence.

"What did she say?" he inquired nervously.

Rachel thought she detected a hint of anxiety in his voice, but she chose to ignore it.

"She said that you and I should date and that you liked me," Rachel replied laughing half-heartedly.

Finn hesitated before joining in weakly.

"That's so c-crazy," he stammered.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Just as an FYI, I'm moving the wedding to New Year's Eve and the wedding day is a Sunday. The current day is a Tuesday. Review and I'll bake you imaginary cookies. Don't they sound good?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I appreciate all of the reviews and subscriptions and the people who favorite this story. You guys are epicness. Anyway, I only have a few more chapters to go. It'll be over soon enough. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or really anything mentioned on this story. If I did, you would know about it because I'd be ridiculously famous. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Finn's P.O.V

"Yeah. That's just hysterical," Finn replied somewhat sarcastically.

_I'm gonna kill Quinn,_ he thought to himself.

"What?" Rachel inquired, staring at him like he was deranged.

_Crap. Did I think aloud? _He thought again.

"Nothing. It's nothing," he responded.

"So, are you ok?" Rachel asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Finn replied, unsure of what she was talking about.

"When you left lunch earlier, you looked kinda sick."

Finn mentally kicked himself for how he reacted when Jesse St. Jackass picked her up.

"I'm fine, Rach. Really, I was just still really hung over. Thanks."

Rachel nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"So," Finn began, remembering why he had come, "I'm really excited about the wedding."

Rachel smiled and replied, "Me too. I'll be fun."

"I'm really excited to be going with you," he said, hoping that she'd agree.

She looked shocked.

"You are? I thought that you asked me because I couldn't find a date."

"Not at all. Of course you could get a date. I just wanted to go with you myself," Finn replied, smiling at her.

A slight blush crept across Rachel's cheeks and she returned the smile.

"I'm really glad to be going with you too. It'll be nice to just hang out with a friend."

Finn felt like she might've welled kneed him in the stomach.

He forced on a smile and said, "Mhm. Yeah."

Rachel didn't seem to notice the strain in his voice, because she smiled brightly. Finn couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile was. It lit up her face. And it seemed infectious.

"Besides I want the prettiest one in the room to be my date," he blurted before he could think about it. He thought he made a huge mistake until he remembered that that was what he was supposed to be doing and he shyly smiled at her.

Rachel's blush was full-blown and she had trouble meeting his gaze. Finn knew that he had embarrassed her.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"You don't thank people for stating facts, Rach."

Finn was growing confident. Rachel looked up and he caught her eye and held her gaze. He had the unendurable urge to kiss her. Just when he thought he might she looked down and said, "Umm… Jesse invited me to the Sectionals or Regionals, I always forget, for his show choir, Vocal Adrenaline on Thursday. I'm inviting a bunch of people and you're invited too. Can you come?"  
>Finn fought to hide the frustration in his voice when he answered, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."<p>

"Good. You can bring a date if you want," Rachel offered.

"I don't want to bring a date," Finn replied, forgetting Puck's plan for the moment.

"Oh. Tickets are 5 bucks a piece. Jesse will save us seats up front. I'll see you then," Rachel concluded, informally kicking him out.

He nodded and smiled. She led him to the door and opened it.

"Bye," she said, still not meeting his eyes.

"Bye, Rach," he replied. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Rachel's P.O.V

Finn Hudson was going to kiss her.

She'd known him forever and she knew when he wanted to kiss a girl. He got this look about him. He'd given it to Rachel when they'd first met, but he'd been very drunk then.

Rachel paced in her living room.

She'd wanted him to kiss her. More than she'd ever wanted anything.

"This is so typical Finn," she ranted to herself, "He waits until I'm actually starting a relationship before liking me. He only wants me because he can't have me. Ugh!"

Rachel's phone went off and she relieved that it didn't play_ Faithfully_ because that would've meant Finn was calling.

"Hello?" Rachel answered it.

"Hey Rachel, its Jesse. I can't wait until our date and I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight?" Jess replied.

"Yeah. That'd be great," she said half-heartedly, still focused on the Finn issue.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7?" he inquired enthusiastically.

"Perfect," she replied, not quite matching his enthusiasm.

Rachel still didn't know what she was going to do by the time they hung up.

Then it dawned on her. He needed a new girlfriend.

All she had to do was invite someone to the show choir thing and set them up.

He'd get over her immediately if the girl was great. Besides, Rachel knew that he wasn't in love with her or anything. Guys and girls who were friends went through this sometimes.

Rachel smiled at her plan and opened her phone.

She scrolled through her contacts, determined to set Finn up.

**A/N: Did anyone see that coming? Because I didn't. I just made that up right now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'd like to give a special thanks to MezMaroon8, Writergal101, AleshaaaRose10, noro, Naiema, laylita83, gleepotter and KK! You guys are the best! Anyway, please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is seriously starting to depress me. I do not own Glee. If I did Quam would be together, Brittany and Artie would still be together and Finchel would have never broken up.**

**Chapter 7**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Rachel examined her closet and immediately a feeling of dread washed over her. She had nothing to wear.

And somehow, she had the feeling that Jesse would not appreciate her kitty sweaters as much as Finn.

She silently cursed herself at her inability to get him off of her mind.

She had a plan to deal with his… feelings. She'd already selected a girl.

Rachel paced her room before deciding to call for help.

Rachel dialed a number and waited for him to pick up.

On the third ring, she heard him say, "Kurt Hummel speaking, may I ask who's calling?"

Rachel replied, "It's Rachel."

Immediately his voice perked up and he said, "Oh, Rachel. What is the occasion for this long overdue phone call?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Kurt's teasing. He had been on his honeymoon with Blaine and had only just returned for Quinn's wedding.

Rachel found that she was nervous to tell Kurt about Jesse. Kurt had always harbored the hope that Finn and Rachel would marry or something so that they could be related. She'd never admit it, but at one point she'd been hoping the same thing.

"I need your help. It's a fashion emergency," she responded.

Kurt gasped dramatically and said, "Say no more! I'll be over immediately. Did you want me to call Mercedes?"

"No, I'll do it."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Can I bring Blaine?"

"Sure," Rachel replied. The more the merrier in her opinion.

"Thanks. Bye."

Rachel hung up and smiled, before dialing Mercedes' number.

"Hey, girl. What's up?" Mercedes' voice boomed.

"I'm having a bit of a fashion emergency. Jesse asked to meet me and I have nothing to wear."

"I'll be right there. I'm actually with Santana right now, can I bring her?"

"Sure. There's actually something I needed to discuss with her," Rachel replied.

"Is it friendly?" Mercedes asked obviously referring to their many fights.

"Strangely, yes."

"Ok. I'll be right over," Mercedes said dubiously.

"Bye," Rachel said before hanging up.

Rachel ran down stairs and waited anxiously for them to come.

True to his word, Kurt and Blaine were standing outside of her house holding hands.

She gave Kurt a big hug and kissed both of his cheeks. She then did the same to Blaine.

"Oh my God, I can't wait to tell you all about our honeymoon," he glanced at Blaine shyly, "well, maybe not everything."

They both giggled slightly.

Rachel smiled broadly all though the last thing she wanted to hear about was their sex life.

"What's the occasion?" Kurt inquired suspiciously.

"I met someone."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and Blaine led him to the couch.

"Spill," Kurt demanded.

Rachel then proceeded to fill them in on everything that had happened to her since she met Jesse, carefully omitting the parts about Finn.

There was no need to give him false hope.

"That's great, Rachel," he said when she was over, with almost no enthusiasm.

"I'm so happy for you," Blaine said cheerfully, trying to make up for his spouse's reaction.

Rachel frowned at Kurt and he noticed his mistake.

"Don't you want me to be happy?" she inquired, aiming her question at Kurt.

"Of course I do. I just really wanted to have you as a sister. That's all," Kurt replied.

Rachel pursed her lips, but otherwise didn't press the issue.

"So when is Merce- "Kurt began, but he was cut off by the doorbell.

"That would be her," Rachel replied before opening the door and letting Santana and Mercedes into her house.

"You wanted to discuss something with me dwarf?" Santana immediately stated.

Although, Santana and Rachel had grown closer as friends, they still didn't entirely get along.

"Yeah, but later. If that's okay with you," Rachel replied.

Santana rolled her eyes, but she didn't argue.

"So, guys, do your magic, please," Rachel half-pleaded.

Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine rushed up to her closet to pick out her outfit and Santana made to follow, but Rachel stopped her.

"I need to ask you something, but I don't want them to know," Rachel said nervously.

Santana raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Sounds like my kinda work. Who do you need me to sleep with?" she replied.

"No one. I mean sort of. I think Finn is jealous of Jesse. I think he thinks that he likes me," she said.

"That's cute, but what do you want me to do?" Santana demanded.

"I need you to convince him that he doesn't," Rachel stated simply.

Santana seemed to consider it.

"Hmm… so you want me to date Finnocence?"

Rachel nodded and bit her lip, starting to regret her plan.

"Sure. I'm not seeing anyone else and he's pretty hot," Santana agreed finally.

"Great. There's this show choir thing on Thursday. He'll be there. Can you come?"

Santana raised an eyebrow, but said, "Whatever. As long as I don't have to spend time watching Quinn freak out I'm in."

Rachel nodded and decided not to mention that Quinn and Sam were both going to the show choir thing.

"Great. I'll text you the deats later," Rachel replied dubiously.

"Rachel! Come up here so we can do your make-up and hair!" Kurt yelled.

Rachel glanced at Santana before getting up and leading her up the stairs.

_Game on,_ Rachel thought to herself.

**A/N: Surprise! It's Santana! Dum dum dum! Please review. You guys have no idea what'll happen next! Don't worry, I don't either. :/ Anyway, if you liked your imaginary cookies last chapter than you'll love your imaginary cupcakes if you review this chapter! Give in to the cupcake!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for all of the reviews and the ideas. I want you to know that I fully intend to try to use all of your ideas the best I can. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy and Fox own Glee. I am not involved in the making of Glee and I don't own it. So stop bumming me out!**

**Chapter 8**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Twenty minutes later Kurt and Mercedes had Rachel looking prettier than she had ever looked. They had somehow managed to find a stunning black dress in her closet and they curled her hair, while keeping her bangs straight.

The effect was breathtaking.

"Wow. We are good," Kurt breathed, raising a fist to Mercedes who tapped it in reply.

"It doesn't even look like me," Rachel agreed.

"Your doorbell has been going nuts for the last few minutes," Santana stated.

The three turned to her and Rachel jumped up.

"Why didn't you say something or get it?" Rachel asked incredulously.

Santana rolled her eyes and replied, "I tried. That hair drier is way too loud. And I'm not gonna answer your door."

Rachel rushed downstairs and opened the door to find Finn smiling eagerly down at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rachel inquired, suddenly becoming self-conscious in her dress.

"I wanted to return these," he replied, handing her the sunglasses she lent him earlier.

Rachel smiled and took them.

"Thanks," she said, moving to shut the door.

He reached a hand out and stopped it, saying, "Wait, what's the occasion?"

She opened the door and inquired, "Huh? What the… oh. You mean my outfit." She looked up at him for confirmation and he nodded.

She got lost in the intensity of his gaze and had to look at her feet to reply, "I am going out with Jesse."

Instantly, his smile faded and he frowned at her.

"I thought he was coming on Friday," he argued.

Rachel stepped out on the porch and shut the door behind her for privacy.

Almost immediately, she regretted it. For one, it was freezing. And Rachel doubted that alone time with Finn was a good idea right then.

Rachel shivered and Finn shrugged off the sweatshirt he was wearing and draped it around her shoulders before she could protest.

"Finn-"she started.

"Rachel," he teased, matching her tone.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"He called earlier and said that he couldn't wait to see me," Rachel explained after a moment of silence.

Finn's smile vanished again, but he nodded.

"You look amazing," he muttered with a hint of bitterness or maybe jealousy.

She couldn't believe that he was jealous.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling.

He smiled again. And also again, she was caught in the intensity of his gaze.

She was content to stand there and look at him all night, but she was painfully aware that Jesse would be there any minute to pick her up. She also knew how Finn worked. He couldn't have been really into her.

So, she tore her gaze away with some reluctance and murmured, "He'll be here any minute to pick me up."

Finn nodded, but this time, his smile didn't vanish.

He kissed her on the cheek before turning and heading to his car.

He shouted back, "Jesse's a lucky guy," before getting in and driving away.

Rachel could feel the blush on her cheeks.

Her plan to get Finn over her was not working.

In fact, she was in trouble.

"Hey," a familiar voice boomed, breaking Rachel's trance and causing her to jump.

She turned to find Jesse approaching her.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

"You ready?" he inquired, eyeing the sweatshirt around her shoulders.

She shrugged it off and opened the door to throw it in the living room.

"I'm going," she shouted up the stairs before grabbing her purse and leaving.

(At the restaurant)

Rachel tried her hardest to pay attention to Jesse, but her mind would keep drifting back to Finn.

She laughed when she was supposed to; she smiled and made eye contact continuously, but she didn't contribute much.

However, he didn't seem to notice. He talked enough for the both of them and the table next to theirs.

Rachel didn't mind or blame him really. She was being silent as a church mouse and he was trying to keep the conversation going, she reasoned.

He walked her home at the end of the night and when she shivered he offered her his jacket.

She accepted, but it didn't feel the same as Finn's sweatshirt around her shoulders.

Rachel felt awful for not giving Jesse a chance and she decided that the next time they went out, she would devote all of her attention to him.

She let him kiss her at her door, but it didn't give her the same thrill that a kiss on the cheek from Finn would give.

Oh yeah, she was in trouble. Deep trouble.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. And a lot of you guys have been asking why Rachel doesn't believe that Finn really loves her. Well, first off, she still is Rachel, so she still is very insecure and Finn doesn't have many serious girlfriends. She thinks that he's afraid of losing her. Anyway, review and you guys get more imaginary cupcakes. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'd like to thank noro, Gleekydippindots, FINCHELFANFOREVERANDEVER and honoursarah for being the picture of awesomeness for reviewing! Anyway, here we go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See the last chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Rachel had successfully avoided Finn the entirety of the next day.

Although, Quinn was suspicious as to why Rachel spent all day at her house without her phone.

When she got her phone back, she found 1 missed call from Jesse and 3 from Finn.

Rachel smiled at his number of phone calls, but she dismissed it and went to bed, knowing that at the show choir thing, there was no way to avoid Finn.

She felt slightly comforted by the thought that she'd be able to put her plan into motion.

She also felt something that she could only classify as jealousy.

**Finn's P.O.V (Thursday, at Sectionals)**

Finn could tell that Rachel was avoiding him. He decided to chalk it up to hiding how she was feeling, although he knew he was being optimistic.

He decided that he'd confront her at the Sectionals for show choir. He knew Jesse would be busy coaching his team, so it'd be the perfect opportunity to figure out how she felt.

He got there a little early and immediately searched for her brown eyes up front.

He did find her, but even though he'd come early he found her sitting there with Santana. Quinn and Sam were sitting close by, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice him.

"Hey, Rach. Can we talk?" he said when he got close enough.

Rachel stood abruptly and looked strangely flustered.

"Finn," she breathed nervously.

Santana stood too and smirked at him mischievously. Finn was beginning to feel suspicious.

"Hey Finnocence," Santana greeted. She eyed him as if he was a piece of meat and he immediately felt uncomfortable.

"You know Santana," Rachel stated, still looking nervous.

"Yeah. Hey. Can we talk Rach?" Finn said again.

"I have to do something. Could you keep Santana company? We'll talk then," Rachel replied, escaping before Finn could protest.

Suddenly it all became clear. Rachel was setting Finn up with Santana. The thought made him want to laugh. Here he was, trying to win Rachel over and she was setting him up with the town slut.

Finn smiled down at Santana and fought to keep himself from running to Rachel and telling her that she was the only one he wanted to be with.

"So, Finn," Santana began, prompting Finn to pay attention to her.

"Look, I don't know what Rachel told you, but I'm not interested in being set up. No offense," he added.

Santana chuckled lightly and replied, "I'm not in for a relationship either, Finnegan. You should know that."

Finn rolled his eyes.

Hooking up with Santana was the last thing he was interested in.

"I'm not sleeping with you Santana," he said exasperatedly.

Santana frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Finnocence. If you're trying to get with man hands, then you're screwed. Her new boyfriend apparently is just her type," Santana said like she was irritated.

"I-I'm not trying to get with Rachel," Finn stammered.

Santana rolled her eyes and her gaze focused on something behind him. Her smile reappeared and she focused back on Finn.

She stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "Maybe it's not a lost cause. Don't look now, but she's totally watching you. You wanna make her slightly jealous?"

Finn raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask what she meant when she leaned over and kissed him.

Frankly, it was awkward. Finn wasn't sure if he should push her away or stay where he was.

Thankfully, Santana made that decision for him by pulling away and saying, "You're welcome," before walking away.

Finn frowned and turned to find Rachel. He saw her almost sprinting to the bathroom.

_Uh oh,_ he thought, sensing that he'd upset her in some way.

He rushed off and followed her. Before she reached the bathroom, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"You okay, Rach?" He inquired softly.

Rachel glared up at him and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm absolutely freaking peachy, Finn!"

That made Finn positive that she was absolutely not okay.

She turned and stormed into the bathroom.

Finn hesitated before following her. It was the _girls'_ room after all.

"Rach," Finn began.

Rachel turned and he saw that her eyes were full of the tears that she was holding back.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel demanded.

Finn raised an eyebrow at her and replied, "You invited me and I wanted to see you-"

"Not here at Sectionals, but here in the girls' bathroom," she interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Finn mentally slapped himself for his pure stupidity.

"I want to know why you're upset and why you're ignoring me," Finn replied.

Rachel frowned deeply.

"Nothing's wrong and I'm not ignoring you. Please leave now," Rachel replied abruptly.

Finn rolled his eyes and offered her small smile.

"Rachel, I'm your best friend and you can't hide your feelings at all," Finn reasoned.

Rachel bit her lip and Finn knew that she was biting back a smile.

She looked up at him and he was captivated by her beauty.

"I don't know why I'm upset. It's unreasonable, I know. I have Jesse, but I watched you guys kiss and I don't know. I guess I got a little jealous. I can't believe I'm jealous of the girl I tried to set you up with. I must sound crazy," Rachel replied.

"Well, yeah," Finn said.

Rachel playfully slapped his arm and squealed, "Shut up."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. She didn't put up any resistance, so Finn took this as a good sign.

He was painfully aware of the lack of space between them.

He leaned down halfway and waited to see if she would reach up to meet him.

Thankfully, she did and he pressed his lips to hers.

His first thought was that he could never kiss Santana again, because this was amazing.

Finn never wanted to pull away and Rachel seemed to match his eagerness. Their tongues mingled and he put his arms around her waist to pull her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her fingers in his hair. Rachel sighed against his lips.

Abruptly, Rachel pulled away and put distance between them.

Finn fought to catch his breath and Rachel seemed to do the same.

"Oh my god. I just cheated on Jesse. I can't believe I just cheated on Jesse," Rachel said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh God, Rach," Finn tried.

He hated it when she cried.

"Finn, I'm an awful person," Rachel cried.

"No Rachel. I kissed you," he insisted.

He would've said just about anything to calm her down and make her feel better.

Rachel looked at him dubiously. She didn't buy it.

"Look, you've had a lot going on and you were upset. I saw beautiful girl upset in a bathroom and I kissed you. It's my fault," he tried, flinching when he did.

Rachel nodded weakly and Finn wanted so badly to reach out and hold her, but he knew that would just make her upset.

"Still friends?" he inquired.

She nodded again and wiped her eyes.

"I've gotta go," she murmured.

Finn nodded and inquired, "We still on for the wedding?"

Rachel looked at him and replied, "I don't think that's a good idea, but I'll see you there."

Finn wanted to argue, but she'd be going stag and so would he, so that meant they'd be able to hang out anyway.

Finn nodded and she turned to leave.

"It's not gonna work between Santana and I," he added before she left.

She stopped and inquired without facing him, "Why not?"

"She's nothing like you," Finn replied.

Rachel nodded and left.

A few minutes later, Finn left too.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Rachel though.

At the end of the show, Vocal Adrenaline got first place and Jesse came down and kissed Rachel square on the lips.

Finn wanted to kill him.

Jesse walked up to Finn with his arm around Rachel.

Rachel looked at her shoes at Finn's presence.

"Hey Finn. What'd you think of my kids?" Jesse asked.

"They were good, but I kinda like that other group, New Directions. They were great," Finn replied although he couldn't take his eyes off of Rachel.

Jesse glared at him and left muttering, "Whatever," under his breath.

Rachel glanced back at Finn and offered him a small smile.

Finn smiled back and knew that a part of her didn't regret their kiss.

He felt something and he knew that she felt it too.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think about it. Don't be shy and you'll get imaginary… err pie? Yeah pie. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for being so supportive and kind! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who liked my imaginary food. It is very difficult to slave over a hot imaginary stove and the fact that you guys like it is nice! Anyway, this chapter is more of a filler I think and it's gonna be shorter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if Ryan Murphy ever picks up I will… **

**Chapter 10**

Rachel's P.O.V

Finn had the good sense not to bother her on Friday and Rachel found herself almost wishing that he had.

She couldn't get their kiss off her mind. And she couldn't help but compare the one Jesse had given her the other day to Finn's. She'd come to one conclusion.

She couldn't see Finn. But she couldn't see Jesse either.

Jesse was amazing. He listened to her, he talked when necessary and he was thoughtful. At times Rachel saw a lot of herself in him.

They both loved musicals and they both had a proclivity towards music in general.

He was even a star in some popular musicals, while Rachel was interning for Joe Mantello, the director of the Broadway musical _Wicked _**(You know the drill. Don't own it and don't claim to) **in the hope of getting cast in a play someday.

However, they simply had no chemistry.

She didn't feel the way she was supposed to feel.

She mentally added _the way she felt with Finn._

Rachel frowned at his invasion into her thoughts. No matter what she was doing, he always wormed his way in.

Rachel knew he was only acting like this because his ex-girlfriend was getting married and he felt like he was losing her. There was no way that Finn Hudson was into Rachel.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the tax at hand.

She was getting her outfit ready for her date with Jesse.

She was going to politely tell him that they shouldn't see each other anymore because they had no chemistry.

Rachel pulled out a nice long pink sweater and a pair of black leggings.

"Great. It says I wanted to look nice, but not too nice," she muttered to no one in particular.

She grabbed a pair of Uggs (**I own theses. No jk. I don't. Please don't sue. )** and headed downstairs to wait for him to get there.

She let her mind wander to other things. Finn-like things.

Rachel jumped at the sound of a knock on her door.

She checked her watch and noticed that it was 6:45 and Jesse was coming at 7:15.

She strode to the door and immediately said, "Jesse, you're early," before she saw who it was.

Finn was standing before her, looking anxious as usual these days.

"Finn I-"she began.

Finn brushed past her into her house.

"Come in," she muttered begrudgingly.

"You expecting Jesse?" he inquired abruptly.

Rachel looked at him quizzically, but nodded.

"Hmm… you look nice. Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Well originally dinner and a movie, but I'm thinking just dinner now," Rachel replied with a questioning tone. What was he getting at?

His formerly impassive face lit up with a smug smile and he whispered as if he didn't believe it, "You're breaking up with him."

Rachel looked up at him in shock and suddenly noticed how close he was.

She tried to inch back without him noticing, but she tripped over her end table. Finn reached out and caught her, pulling her forward slightly.

Rachel tried to ignore the fact that their faces were inches apart, but she was finding it increasingly difficult. She was completely aware of his body heat, she craved it in fact, and she had to remind herself to protest.

"W-we're not b-breaking up," she stammered, weakly trying to pull away from Finn, even though she didn't really want to be separated from him.

He released her without a fight, the cocky grin still plastered on his face.

"You're cancelling the movie," Finn stated.

"That doesn't mean anything," Rachel replied quickly.

Finn raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Ok," he replied nonchalantly.

"I'm not," she protested. She had momentarily forgotten that she was going to break up with Jesse.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself," Finn mused.

"Yeah. Whatever I say. In fact," she added smugly, "I'm inviting him to the wedding."

Finn's expression became serious and severe. He immediately tensed and distanced himself from her.

Rachel had hurt him. She had offended him.

"Finn, I mean that I was thinking about it. He'll probably say no. I might not even ask. You know we'll go more as friends than anything else. And I probably won't even see him. I'll be really busy with being maid of honor and her friend. Kurt will probably occupy most of my time anyway," Rachel rambled, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

"I've got to go. Have fun on your date," Finn said briskly before heading to the door.

Rachel didn't want it to end it like this. She didn't want him to leave. Despite all, she did care about him. She wanted more than anything for him to really like her, but she was too scared that it was just a passing phase. Guys like Finn never really liked girls like her.

"Finn," Rachel called, causing him to stop, with the door open.

"Please," she continued.

"Don't worry. He won't say no," Finn stated weakly without turning around.

"What?"

"Jesse will go to the wedding with you. He won't say no."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him and inquired, "Why?"

Finn turned around and Rachel immediately noticed the sadness that had washed over him.

"Because you're great and he'd be a fool to pass you up."

Finn and Rachel stood facing each other for a moment after his statement.

He walked over to her and quickly pecked her on the lips, sending a burst of electricity shoot down her spine.

He pulled away quickly and offered her a half smile.

"Go ahead and invite him. It doesn't matter anyway," Finn stated calmly.

Before Rachel could ask him what he meant by that Finn ran out the door without shutting it, almost knocking Jesse over.

"Sorry," Finn grunted before turning a corner and escaping Rachel's vision.

"What's with him?" Jesse inquired obliviously when he reached her living room.

"He came to see if I still didn't want to go to the wedding with him," she lied.

Jesse raised an eyebrow and asked, "And?"

Rachel looked at him as if just noticing that he was there.

"I said that I wouldn't go with him," she replied.

"Looks like you're in need of a date," Jesse suggested.

Rachel nodded with what she hoped was enthusiasm.

She wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

**A/N: This is the big reveal next! I'm gonna skip Saturday and go straight to Sunday in my next and last chapter. I'd like to thank my favorite author epicdisney. You guys should red her stuff! It's awesome! You guys get err… slices of cake if you review. Mmm… doesn't that sound good?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think this is my last chapter. Someone suggested that I have like 5 years later or something, but I'm not entirely sure. I'm nervous to finish this. Anyway, enjoy! This is the day of the wedding. I want you all to remember that Rachel is very insecure and that Finn's only serious girlfriend is getting married, so she thinks that he only likes her because of that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or really anything mentioned in this story so don't sue me or I'll sue you back.**

**P.S. The cake and the other baked goodies can be any flavor you like. **

**Chapter 11**

Finn's P.O.V

The wedding was a small-ish wedding. It had they're friends and families, but that still ended up with a large group.

It was kind cool though.

Quinn looked really pretty in her dress, but Finn couldn't tear his eyes away from Rachel.

She looked absolutely stunning in a red dress (**A/N: Picture the one from the episode Furt. I don't feel like making up one.)** and her hair up in a bun.

Rachel watched the wedding devoutly, only casting her glance to Finn once or twice and offering him a small, hesitant smile. At one point she started tearing up and he wanted to hold her.

Sam had no issues before the wedding.

No, 'Why am I doing this,' or 'I can't go through with this.'

He had no doubts. If anything he was excited.

Puck, naturally, thought it was disgusting.

Puck also spent a lot of time prepping Finn for his plan to win over Rachel. Finn had discovered that, despite his protests about love and marriage, he had invited Lauren Zizes to the wedding and he often found Puck staring at her during the wedding.

Finn also discovered that Zizes was a spitfire. She was fierce and biting.

He immediately knew that they were perfect for each other.

Finn also noticed Jesse in the crowd. He stared at Rachel the entire ceremony, yet she rarely glanced back at him.

The thought pleased Finn.

The wedding ended and Sam pulled Quinn in for a deep kiss.

Finn smiled at the happiness his best friend had found. He also hoped that his happiness would mirror Sam's one day.

Quinn and Finn left for the reception hall and Finn immediately made his way over to Rachel, who, funnily enough, caught the bouquet.

"Hey Rach. The ceremony was beautiful," Finn said, causing Rachel to look up at him in shock.

"Yeah. It really was. How are you handling all of this?" Rachel inquired, with a concerned look.

Finn raised an eyebrow and replied, "Great. I'm really happy for Sam. And Quinn. They're made for each other."

"I know, but watching your only serious girlfriend get married to some other guy must be hard," Rachel surmised sympathetically.

Finn almost burst out laughing before he realized how serious she was being.

Was that why she wasn't interested in him? Did she think she was his rebound?

"Not really. I'm over her. In case you haven't noticed, I like someone else," Finn replied teasingly because it was obvious to everyone how interested in her he was.

"Oh, umm okay. I've got to go. I actually have a date," she replied nervously.

"Blow him off," Finn stated, not really asking.

"I can't Finn," she almost pleaded like she was scared she'd say yes.

"Yes you can," he replied, looping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

She hesitated and looked up at him tentatively. She was considering it. He could tell that she wanted to.

He leaned his head down to kiss her when she abruptly put her hand on his chest and forced some space between them.

"No," she protested, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the kind of girl who invites a guy somewhere and spends the entire time cheating on him with another guy. While Jesse and I don't have a lot of chemistry admittedly, he is a very nice guy and I refuse to hurt him."

Finn sighed and ran his hand roughly through his hair.

"When are you gonna get that he's not in to you like I am?" Finn argued.

"I'm not gonna marry him! I might not even stay with him after the wedding, but I came here him and I won't cheat on him. I am not some girl that you can have a fling with Finn!" She almost yelled in reply.

Finn opened his mouth incredulously.

A fling? A fling had never even crossed his mind! He loved her!

"Rachel I lo-"

"Hey babe," Jesse St. Jackass interrupted.

He kissed her on the cheek and continued, "Nice job with the bouquet. Hey Finn. What's up?"

Finn shut his mouth and clenched his jaw angrily. Damn him! Why did he always have to screw things up with him and Rachel?

"Nothing," he managed, "I'll see you at the reception, Rach. Bye."

He kissed her cheek before leaving.

It wasn't enough for him, but seeing as he couldn't take her into her arms and kiss her full on the mouth, it would have to suffice.

He turned on his heel and made his way to his car.

He'd show her how he felt if it killed him.

(At the reception hall)

So it might actually kill him.

He had to watch Jesse spin Rachel around and hold her close.

To his delight, however, she looked uncomfortable and she kept glancing over at Finn with sad eyes.

And, perhaps, longing.

Finn stood and approached the DJ. He requested the song Faithfully.

He knew Sam wouldn't mind and Quinn wouldn't notice.

The song started playing and Rachel jumped up in surprise.

Jesse looked at her concerned and Finn approached her.

He held out his hand and gave her one of the half-smile that he knew she liked.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked Jesse without taking his eyes off of Rachel.

She seemed just as entranced and she took his hand, informally shooing Jesse away.

He pulled her close and put his hand on her waist.

"Finn, I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

Finn smiled down at her and replied, "Don't be. I've been coming on kind of strong lately. I get it if you're not interested." He instantly hoped that she would deny it.

"I am interested. Very interested, but guys like you don't date girls like me, Finn," she murmured.

He could've died at that very moment.

"That's because girls like you are too good for guys like me," Finn retorted, hoping that at the very least she'd find it funny.

They danced in silence for the majority of the dance and when the end came, he whispered, almost hoping she couldn't hear it, "I love you."

Her head shot up and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

_Shit, _he thought, _I've made her cry and she won't say it back. Brilliant Finn. Freakin brilliant._

Finn saw Jesse walking up to him in the corner of his eye. He held out his hand and inquired, "May I?"

Finn released Rachel and stepped away.

Without looking at St. Jerkface, he replied, "She's all yours."

Finn turned away and walked out of the building ignoring Rachel calling his name.

Rachel's P.O.V

Rachel couldn't move. She couldn't breathe.

Finn _loved _her.

Finn loved _her._

She loved him too. She wanted nothing more than to go after him and tell him, but as always fear stood in her way.

"Rachel? Are you feeling okay?" Jesse inquired, making Rachel acknowledge his presence.

They had been slow dancing, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the door.

She nodded weakly and tried to smile confidently, but it wasn't working.

Jesse stopped moving and pulled her to the side.

"Rachel, don't act like I'm stupid," Jesse commanded.

"What? You're not stupid," she argued.

"Then why are you acting like I can't tell that you're in love with Finn?" He replied angrily, his voice rising somewhat.

Rachel didn't know how to reply.

"He loves you and you live him, so why am I here?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered, hating how fragile her voice sounded.

Jesse clenched his fist and turned to storm out.

Rachel couldn't stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks.

She didn't want to hurt anyone and she had probably blown it with Finn because she was so damn timid.

She stood there numbly and went to sit back at her table with Quinn.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked her eyes full of concern.

"I hurt a nice guy and I ruined things with Finn," she replied, not caring anymore.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder sympathetically.

Finn's P.O.V

Finn had been sulking on the steps outside of the building when Jesse St. Jackass came storming out.

Finn jumped up and inquired, "Jesse, what happened? Where's Rachel?"

"She's in there. I didn't need to be there. She doesn't want me there," he spat out, almost spitefully.

He stormed off before Finn could ask him what he meant.

He didn't dare hope that maybe she felt the same.

Almost seconds later, Rachel came running out.

"Rach," he breathed in disbelief.

She looked shocked that he was there and his happiness began to fizzle.

She was here for Jesse.

"He just left," Finn stated bitterly.

Rachel's face became muddled with confusion.

"Who? I came here to see you," she replied.

"You did?" he asked in shock.

She smiled sweetly and said, "Yeah. Why so surprised?"

"I don't know. I just am," Finn replied suspiciously.

She sniffled and he could tell that she'd been crying.

He sat back down on the stair and gestured for her to join him.

She hesitated before sitting down and she began, "Finn there's something I should tell you."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Taking that as a sign to continue she rambled, "I was really scared to admit that I felt more for you than a platonic friend should. I spent a while denying it. And Jesse seemed like the kind of guy I thought I should be dating. He was a great guy and I didn't want to hurt him. And then I thought all of this was because you lost Quinn and she was marrying someone else and you felt like you were losing me. I was just so-"

He cut her off by leaning in for a kiss.

She put her hands on the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

He suddenly craved for her to be closer, so he put his arms on her waist and pressed her against him.

He pulled away for air and they pressed their foreheads together and he breathed, "I love you too."

She giggled and said, "No, you're one, I'm too. I love you too."

Finn pulled away and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't care. Someone had to say it for you. You were too scared," He said scared with a mock baby voice and attempted to pinch her cheeks like you would a child.

She slapped his hand away and rolled her eyes playfully.

She stood up abruptly and held out her hand to him, saying, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he inquired, taking her hand and pulling himself up, although it was more for show. The last thing he wanted to do was pull Rachel down the stairs just because he couldn't stand up by himself. That would kill the romance.

"Wedding," she answered, putting his arm on her around her shoulders in a smooth maneuver.

He kissed her on the top of her head before walking in with her.

He finally had everything he wanted. And who knew.

Maybe there was a reason she caught the bouquet.

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this, has reviewed and has favorited me or this story! You guys are awesome. If you want me to write like a little after like an epilogue or something, just tell me in my reviews. In 3 days you guys will know the outcome. I'll either make it complete or I'll upload a new chapter! Anyway, for being so awesomely nice, you guys get imaginary whatever-you-want! It can be whatever baked good in whatever flavor you want. Please review for maybe the last time. **


	12. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**A/N: And the ayes have it. This is legit my final chapter. My epilogue. I'd like to thank all of my kind reviewers. You guys have been insanely good to me. I hope I don't screw up the ending, but I'll try my best. This is about 5 years later and it's all in Finn's point of view. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy rejected my final offer, and he threatened to get a restraining order so I have to write this disclaimer. (Jk not really. Please don't sue!) I still don't own Glee.**

**Happily Ever After**

Finn hadn't seen his bride for an entire day, so he was nervous.

He didn't once doubt that he loved her or that he wanted to marry her.

But he was a little nervous that he couldn't make her happy or he'd force her to abandon her dreams.

More than anything, he was afraid that when those doors opened and that music started, she wouldn't be there to walk down the aisle.

He didn't want to be one of those married couples who made each other miserable and then divorced.

He truly wanted to be together for the rest of their lives.

Puck and Sam had great difficulty convincing Finn that Rachel would be there and that they'd be happy, but despite his fears he donned his black tux and stood at the front of the church, overlooking his friends.

He saw Quinn rushing around, checking to make things perfect before the wedding. Despite her baby belly, she still looked lovely.

Zizes, as Puck insisted she'd be called, was sitting in the back grinning at Puck, who returned her gaze. She smoothed out her hair, very obviously flashing her engagement ring.

His step-brother Kurt was holding hands with his longtime boyfriend, Blaine, sneaking kisses before the ceremony, where he knew he'd be preoccupied as one of Finn's three best men.

His fiancée had 2 matrons-of-honor and one maid-of-honor too so he didn't feel odd about his three best men.

He spotted Santana whispering something into her girlfriend, Brittany's, ear.

Mike was waiting anxiously in the back for his wife, Tina, to appear.

Finally, Finn spotted his mom and his stepfather, Burt, sitting front row.

His mother already had tears in her eyes and Burt looked proud of Finn.

While Finn missed his father and wished that he was there, he was pleased that his mother had ended up with Burt. He'd gained a new father and a best friend.

He didn't bother looking for Rachel because he knew she wouldn't be there, but he felt no regret that she wasn't in the audience, watching him get married.

Finn noticed Quinn escape behind the Church doors where his fiancée was waiting, hopefully.

Kurt quickly stood and got in place and all of the guests sat down expectantly.

The music began to play and a small child exited and spread flower petals on the floor. She was no older than 4 and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at her godfather sweetly and Finn couldn't help, but smile back and cast a glance at her father, Sam.

Soon after, Quinn stepped out with a hand on her belly.

She kept smiling at Sam and Finn was pleased with the result of everything.

She was followed by a very happy Tina, with an almost indiscernible bump, but Finn noticed and smiled lightly.

The last maid-of-honor was the fabulous Mercedes Jones, who was set to tie the knot in a few months. Her fiancée however was ill and couldn't make it.

When all three women were lined up to his right, the music became louder and Finn saw the most stunning woman he'd ever seen stand at the doorway, with both of her fathers on her arm.

She was smiling widely and Finn's heart surged.

A wedding and a marriage had always just been the next stepping stone for Finn. He already lived with her and he already felt like she was his wife. He didn't care about the ceremony; he figured it was more for her than anything else. Being married held no real significance in his mind, but he loved her and he wanted a more permanent situation.

But the sight of her in her stunning white dress, looking at him with love and adoration, made him crave to call her his wife.

Mrs. Hudson had nice ring to it.

She began the slow procession down the aisle and her eyes became teary, but this time he could tell that they were of joy.

Finn wanted to cry himself and he knew Kurt and his mother were crying.

He heard Quinn and Tina sniffling, but he chalked it up to hormones.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that even strong and brave Mercedes was bawling.

He noticed that she was close and she looked slightly apprehensive.

Finn gave her his half smile and hoped that it still had the same effect on her.

She had always said that it made her smile and that she loved it.

True to her word, her smile returned with a renewed confidence.

She reached him and her fathers lifted her veil and kissed her cheeks. They offered him her hand and he took it gratefully.

Her one father, Leroy, whispered, "Take good care of her."

Finn nodded eagerly. He wanted too.

"Hey," she whispered shyly.

Finn knew that he still had a stupid grin on his face, but he didn't care.

"Hey. You look beautiful," He whispered in reply.

She blushed deeply which cheered Finn to no end. After all of these years, she still had no idea how beautiful she was. He thought it was cute.

"I love you," Finn whispered.

"Dearly beloved," the priest boomed, beginning his sermon.

She mouthed back _I love you too._

Finn smiled and directed his full attention to the priest.

Finn felt as if the ceremony was a blur, but at the same time that he couldn't say, "I do," fast enough.

He was glad that Rachel wasn't in the audience. Frankly it would've been awkward if she was.

Because then, she couldn't be standing up here, marrying him.

Rachel had tears streaking down her beautiful porcelain face and Finn smiled widely.

"I do," she almost whispered so that no one could hear her.

But Finn could. He smiled earnestly and suddenly he couldn't wait to start their lives together.

When he was asked, he replied jokingly, "I'll have to think about it," earning a ripple of laughter through the crowd and a playful smack from Rachel.

He added, very serious, "Of course. I do. Always."

Rachel smiled and the tears were falling quickly and freely. He wanted to wipe them away, but he restrained himself.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the priest boomed.

"Finally," Finn muttered, earning another round of laughter.

He put his arm around Rachel's waist and tipped her back, before kissing her.

It was a sweet, but short kiss.

The crowd cheered and Finn couldn't believe it. It hadn't dawned on him that he had managed to marry the most amazing woman he'd ever seen or ever would see.

It finally became real in a sense when they entered their reception hall, hand in hand, and were announced as, "Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson."

Finn looked into Rachel's eyes and knew that she was it for him. She was his one and there would never be anyone else.

They were tethered to each other. Forever.

And forever didn't seem nearly long enough.

**A/N: Ok I'd like to say first that I know she's Jewish, but I didn't know how a Jewish wedding went, so please forgive me. Did anyone notice that in this chapter and the last chapter I added little snippets from the actual show, Glee? I was also trying to make you guys think that maybe he wasn't marrying Rachel. Did I fool anyone? Anyway, please review and, if you want to, could you check out my other stories? You don't have to. The fact that you read this is amazing. Thank you!**


End file.
